


Tag

by kingg



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Boy x boy, Hetalia, Human AU, Multi, Pairings, Prumano - Freeform, Tag, Yaoi, highschool, more tags and characters to come (I'm bad at tags), yuri? Maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6323572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingg/pseuds/kingg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story will contain mature content in the future, but for now, enjoy the nice fluff and once-in-a-while sexual comments.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Tag [PruMano]

**Author's Note:**

> This story will contain mature content in the future, but for now, enjoy the nice fluff and once-in-a-while sexual comments.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert and Lovino were separated but are reunited in such a way they never expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters: 1/?  
> Words: 1697  
> Other Sites: Wattpad, Tumblr

It started when the two were younger. Lovino was happier and less mean, and Gilbert was more selfless. They were friends since age three. They'd beg to see each other and to have sleepovers with each other; they always got what they wanted when it came to each other. The two loved playing tag; the silly, childish, you-can't-catch-me game. It was what made them both fall in love with each other. Even if they were just seven, they understood what love was; for they learned from their parents. Then there was that one day, the one where Lovino became cruel and selfish.

"You can't catch me!" Gilbert called back.

He ran away from his house and towards the streets. He knew that the Italian wasn't much of a runner, so running away from him was easy. The albino looked back over his shoulder and saw his best friend chase after him. Lovino looked like he was ready to drop down. Suddenly, the brunet stopped running, his terrified expression made Gilbert stop with confusion. His own eyes followed the Italian's in front of him; they widened and he became terrified himself.

Like a deer in headlights.

The screech was enough to make many front doors open. Adults, teenagers, and kids rushed out to see the commotion. Gilbert's and Lovino's parents were among them, horrified by the view themselves. The albino was face to face with a big blue pickup truck; they nearly touched. Gilbert's mother instantly rushed to her son, took his arm, and off the road; embracing him in a tight hug. Gilbert had tears staining and streaming down his face, he was sobbing uncontrollably.

The driver got out of the pickup truck and made his way over to Gilbert and his mother. He apologized and offered to make it up to the young boy, but Gilbert's father declined. He insisted that the man left before anything else happened. The man took his leave and the neighbors decided that it was a good time to go back into their houses.

Instead of getting scolded, Gilbert and Lovino were told to take a break and go into their houses. The two reluctantly agreed; they still wanted to be with each other, but decided that it was for the best right now. While Gilbert went into his house, Lovino went into his uncle's house which was next to Gilbert's, and where he and his parents were staying at for spring break; since his uncle wasn't home.

Gilbert insisted that he would go take a nap, which his parents allowed him to do after what had happened. But being the kind of person he was, the albino instead grabbed a couple of spare pebbles he had in his rock collection; and opened his window. With the pebbles, he began throwing them at the window across from his; not hard enough to break the glass, but not so light either, he threw them so only Lovino's attention would be caught.

Luckily, the albino's plan worked and the window was open to reveal the Italian boy. But Gilbert, of course, wasn't aware of him and threw another pebble, causing it to hit boy.

"Hey!" Lovino hissed in a whisper.

He showed his anger by crossing his arms and making a face. Gilbert just rolled his eyes and leaned forward.

"We should sneak out and go to the lake," he insisted.

Lovino thought for a minute before nodding. Gilbert quickly retreated back into his bedroom and came back as fast as his left. He threw a rope ladder down from his window along with four pillows. The albino climbed down the ladder and onto the soft grass. From there, he arranged the pillows so they were underneath Lovino's window.

"Jump. I'll catch you," Gilbert assured.

The seven year old was hesitant, but he jumped from his bedroom window on the second story of the house anyway. And just as promised, the albino caught the brunet; though he nearly fell onto the pillows. A small blush covered the Italian's cheeks as he locked eyes with his best friend.

 

They went traveled from their houses to the lake quietly; which was quite out of character for them. They'd sneak glances at each when the other wasn't looking, sometimes they'd glance at the same time. Gilbert was the first to break the lingering silence when they got to the lake.

"Wanna play tag? I'll be it this time," he asked.

Lovino frowned. "The last time we played tag, you almost got run over, idiota."

"I'm not that smart in your language, but I believe you just called me an idiot! That's not cool! I'm no idiot!" Gilbert argued. "Besides, that was 'cause I wasn't looking."

"I don't want to play, final," Lovino stated, crossing his arms.

"Just because I almost got run over?" Gilbert asked. "Blöd."

"You could've gotten yourself killed with your stupidity!" Lovino hissed.

"Well sorry that I don't have eyes all over!" Gilbert growled.

Lovino huffed and rolled his eyes. He turned away from his best friend, tears stinging his eyes at the clear memory of Gilbert and the truck. Lovino was terrified that he was going to lose his best and only friend and his childish crush.

"I . . . I hate you," Lovino muttered.

"What was that?" Gilbert questioned.

"I hate you," Lovino spat, loud and clear enough for Gilbert to hear.

The Italian swore he heard the albino's heart shattered by the way his breathing was cut short.

"Y-you don't–"

"I do! I mean it!" Lovino yelled.

He had no idea why he was saying such things to the only person he cared about that wasn't family. The person he loved. He could only blame his words on the anger he was feeling. He hated himself more, at that moment, than he hated Gilbert.

And he was leaving him.

 

 

【Time Skip】

 

 

"Fratello," the slightly pitched voice sang. "Are you going with me to my track tryout?"

The older Italian sighed. "Fine," he huffed.

Lovino had already rejected his brother too many times today, yet, Feliciano just didn't give up. So Lovino had no choice but to give in, or else Feliciano would skip his tryouts to walk home with Lovino; and Lovino couldn't have Feliciano missing something he's always wanted to do.

Yes, even though Feliciano didn't seem like the type of person to do so, he ran a lot. He enjoyed running and how he feels when he runs; which is why he was trying out for track.

"Yay~" Feliciano cheered. "Grande Fratello sta arrivando a guardare me!"

Lovino sighed and rolled his eyes. He closed his locker and slung his backpack over his shoulder. The two Italians walked down the mostly empty high school halls. Feliciano hummed and danced a bit as they made their way outside to the track field, while Lovino just walked, hoping no one saw them.

When they made it to the field, there were about eleven people on the track and ten people on the bleachers, including Lovino it would be eleven. Feliciano ran off towards the people on the track, leaving Lovino to walk by himself. As much as he hated to say it, or think it, Lovino liked walking side by side with his brother.

He eventually made his way to the bleachers, where he sat near a random person. The person himself wasn't near anyone, except a brunet who sat one row down. Lovino hoped that he would go unnoticed, but unfortunately, he didn't.

"Hey!" The boy next to him greeted in a nice, thick German accent.

Lovino glanced his side, annoyed. The boy and he made eye contact, both pairs of eyes widening.

"Lovi-"

Lovino didn't allow the albino to finish, he quickly went down the bleachers and ran. Gilbert wasn't going to let Lovino get away again, he did the same and chased his childhood friend.

The two ran across the track and past the people trying out. Lovino ran faster than Gilbert expected, for Lovino wasn't much of a runner back then. The albino was about to stop, but he jumped and tackled Lovino to the ground, pinning him.

"Lovino," Gilbert breathed.

Lovino, too choked up to speak, looked away. Gilbert didn't say anything either, he was choked up on the past as well.

"I hate you," Lovino finally whispered, breaking the silence.

Tears rolled down his face, some stained Gilbert's as well. The albino wasn't known for crying, he was known for saying the word "awesome" a lot. But right now, he knew that how he was now, was unawesome.

"I hate me too," Gilbert agreed.

Lovino rolled his eyes and attempted to push Gilbert off, but didn't succeed. Gilbert just sat up on Lovino and wiped his face clean of the tears, Lovino did the same, except still on the ground.

"Hey, what was all this?"

The two looked back to see a tall, blond muscular teen. Gilbert smirked.

"Just a fun game of tag," Gilbert answered.

The boy rolled his eyes and made both of them get up. The two hadn't noticed, but they were being watched by almost everyone that was outside.

"You two will be running laps with the others, for disturbing tryouts," the boy said.

"But Bruder–"

"Don't. You're running."

The boy turned and walked away, gesturing for the two to follow. They did. Gilbert scooted closer to Lovino and smiled.

"Sorry, Ludwig's strict when it comes to distractions," Gilbert whispered.

Lovino rolled his eyes. "I hate running, now I have to run because of you."

"Are you kidding me?! You just ran across the whole track field! You're way faster than you were back then!" Gilbert whisper-yelled.

"Shut it," Ludwig snapped, glancing back at the two.

Gilbert smirked and stared down at Lovino, who was already staring. The Italian's face became bright pink due to getting caught. He looked away with a frown. The both of them took their place where Ludwig told them to be. Once the tall German blew the whistle, everyone ran.

Gilbert and Lovino ran side by side, but it was obvious that Lovino was ahead of Gilbert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: thank you if you got this far. This is my first fan fiction for this anime and I actually liked how this chapter turned out. If you want to read this somewhere else, you can find it on Archive Of Our Own (AO3) and Tumblr. None of the characters are mine.
> 
> Wattpad  
> Title: Tag [PruMano]  
> @ yaoi_overload
> 
> Tumblr  
> Blog: aphprumano


	2. NOTE

Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the people who were actually looking forward to reading this story, but I don't think I'll be continuing this. I just don't feel motivated right now and I don't even know if this is good or if I still like the idea of this story. Should I keep writing this?

Well, this is basically a shitty apology for anyone who wanted to read this. I promise I'll try writing the second chapter for you guys though! If I can finish it (if I can even start it), I'll post it for you guys and then decide if I actually want to continue with this.

That's really it. Bye.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed and will read the ones to come! If you have any feedback, don't hesitate to give it!


End file.
